


Library Hours

by MintIceTea



Category: Dead Fish (2005), Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 10:53:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6800770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MintIceTea/pseuds/MintIceTea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Picture: Danny in the library surrounded by books; can’t very well handle all his accounts without the knowledge, yeah?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd. :V

 

                “Where the f—” Danny stuttered to a halt as the petite women behind the circulation desk turned her bright blue eyes to him. The name plate on her desk declared her name was Belle French and that she was the assistant head librarian. “Ah, do you have accounting books?”

                “Yes!” She stood, and came around her desk. Even in her high yellow stilettos she only came up to Danny’s nose. “We’ve got most of our accounting books down this aisle here.” She gestured between the shelves. “And we’ve got plenty of tables set up if you’d like to work here. Some of the most helpful books are reference only.” She gave him a sweet, apologetic smile.

                “Do a lot of accounting yourself then?” Danny found himself asking, unable to take his attention off her yet.

                “Used to! Took some classes at uni, the family shop needed a bit of help.” She laughed and it was the most fucking precious thing Danny had ever heard. “Not that I’m an expert or anything.” She bit her lip and he almost snapped his neck making sure he didn’t stare. Instead he glared down the aisle towards the books. “Um, do you need anything else?”

                Yeah. Help finding his lost bravado so he could ask for her number.

                “Nah, I’m fine. Thanks.”

xXxXx

                “Hello, Danny!” Belle called as he entered the library. She had an armload of books, but Danny knew that she’d come by to chat as soon as she put them away.

                It had become a routine for Danny do his weekly checks at the library. His original plan was just to use to the library to fix the fucked up mess the last accountant on his payroll had created. (That’s why Danny had started checking in the first place. He was no expert by any means but he knew enough to see when the number were fucked up.) But it was kinda nice to work in silence. Even when he would shut doors to his office the thrumming music of the club was a constant in the background.

                The library was quiet. For the most part Thursday mornings were just filled with the soft page turning, the clack of Belle’s heels on the tiles, and her gentle laughs at his muffled cussing. It hadn’t taken long at all for one the tables near the back to become his table. He could be found with stacks of books around him like some fucking uni student, calculator and ink stains as he set all his fucking finances to rights.

                He’d find another accountant. One that actually knew how to fucking count.

                Eventually.

                “Brought you tea.” Belle set the paper cup down in front of him as she did every week. She settled in the chair beside him, her own cup of tea in her hands. “How has your week been going?”

                “Fucking awful.” He took a drink. Just the way he liked it. “I’ve got eight fucking morons thinking that they can get out of giving me my fucking money and they’re being whiny little fucks about it. Was out until the wee fucking hours tracking them down. ” Belle made a sympathetic sound and he smiled at her. “Thanks for the tea.”

                “Oh, of course.” Belle tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, shifting somewhat in her seat. “Maybe you’d like to join me for real tea sometime. There’s a café down the street.”

                “Your tea is fine.” Danny answered instinctively, before he fully processed what she had said “I mean – fuck. Yeah.” Her nervous smile made him blush. “Yeah, I’d like that. Uh, I can pack this up now if you’d want.” He gestured to the stack of books on the table. He’d get no more work done after this invite.

                She nodded, beaming. “I’d love that.” Her hand landed on her shoulder, leaning in and pressing a sweet kiss to his cheek.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> plotless fluff for a fic that I didn't expect to be updating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ....yeah I never expected this to get a second chapter, but whatever. ;P

                Danny had never quite understood reading for pleasure. He had no friends who really enjoyed books, and he himself had too much energy for it. His mother had often bemoaned his inability to sit still as a child. Hell, if he had time to play he sure as hell wasn’t going to spend it sitting all quiet like. School assigned reading was a trial. One he had verbalized his displeasure about loudly and often.

                He snorted, adjusting his hold on the book. His old classmates would have a real fucking laugh over this now. Dating a fucking bookworm - a librarian on top of that. Belle had the habit of leaving books wherever she finished them. That meant that after eight months of dating - Danny finally gave in a bought a fucking bookshelf for his flat.

                (And oh how Belle had smiled at that. Danny had even started to add new books to the collection. Just to see her pleased reaction when she noticed them. And the time he had inadvertently picked up the most recent book in her favorite series…. Well, she made sure he was duly rewarded for that lucky grab.)

                “Danny?”

                He started at Belle’s voice. He apologized and turned the page, having had missed the cue. She settled back against him happily now that she was able to resume the story. Danny absently reading over her shoulder. But the feel of her warm body against his was far more interesting than the story. The book was braced on her knees as she lay back against his chest. He had her cradled between his thighs as his chin rested on her shoulder. Turning pages when her fingers twitched against his thighs.

                He was never going to get the same kind of joy Belle did from reading. But he was fine with that. Especially laying here with her soft warmth seeping into him. Eventually he let his eyes close, turning pages blindly when he felt her fingers move.

                He must’ve dozed off since the next thing he knew he was waking up to Belle’s lips on his brow. He blinked awake blearily. She had twisted around his arms, smiling down at him.

                “Sorry,” he grumbled. Wrapping his arms around her, and pulling her tight against him.

                “Mm, don’t be.” She dropped kisses wherever she could reach. “I need to go anyway.”

                Danny made a disgusted sound, squinting at her. “Who the hell needs you on a fucking Sunday afternoon?” She nuzzled her nose against his before sitting back.

                “My dad – his sister is in town and I promised I’d stop by just for a bit.” She stretched and it took Danny a moment to process what she said, more than a bit distracted as she climbed out of bed.

                Danny grumbled, pulling the duvet over his head, listening to her start the shower. Knowing it was a lost argument – he should get up and make some phone calls anyway. An afternoon in bed with Belle sounded much better than any other obligation he could think of though. “Stay here,” he suggested. “Those shiteheads. They can fuck off and fuck themselves with splintered shoehorns.”

                “Charming, Danny.” She scolded, halfheartedly.

                “I’m a fucking a delight.”

                Her immediate snort was insulting. He threw the covering back to glare at her. She blew him a kiss before she climbed into the warm spray.

                “Shite.” Danny threw the covers completely off. Might as well take a shower as well. 


End file.
